


some nights feel like every night(but this one feels brand new)

by flooded_in_the_sky



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, is this cheesy? yes. yes it is, jack and davey are both so oblivious it's Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooded_in_the_sky/pseuds/flooded_in_the_sky
Summary: Jack and Davey take a walk in the rain.





	some nights feel like every night(but this one feels brand new)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a little something i wrote when i should have been sleeping, but it's one of my favorite works to date so i'm allowed to not sleep for it. the title is taken from sweet disaster by the dreamers, one of my current favorite bands. hope you enjoy!

Davey stared out the window in front of his desk. If he had to look at his calculus homework one more time, he was sure he’d combust on the spot. The rain that had been falling all day blurred the view of the houses into something much prettier. Something Jack should paint someday. Davey picked up his phone to send him a picture of the window but stopped when he heard a knock.

“I’m leaving in a few minutes and everybody else is already gone, so you’ll have the house to yourself,” Sarah said. Her hair was curled and she was wearing the red lipstick she saved for special occasions. Davey’s eyebrow quirked, but she answered before he even anything.

“I’m going out.”

“With Katherine?”

 “Yeah.” Sarah grinned excitedly.

“Have fun.” Davey smiled to himself as he shut the door behind her. It had been so long since anybody had made Sarah as happy as Katherine did, and he was glad it was her. Davey’s phone buzzed, making him jump. He opened it to see a text from Jack.

_Jack: want to go on a walk?_

_Me: Sure, just give me a minute._

_Jack: cool. i’ll be over in five_

Davey put his math homework back in its folder and took a deep breath. He didn’t consider the fact that walking in the rain pretty much sucked, or that the streetlamps had been turned on, it was so dark, or any number of other things he would have if anybody but Jack had texted him. Because something about Jack Kelly left Davey unable to say no, and he knew it, unfortunately. Davey grabbed the hoodie from the back of his chair and threw it on, putting his phone in one of the pockets. He bolted down the stairs and decided he’d be better off waiting inside rather than on the porch. The rain had been on and off most of the day, but it was coming down in full force now, and Davey suddenly regretted agreeing to a walk. But sure enough, a few minutes later Jack knocked on the door, already wet.

“You didn’t think to wear a rain jacket?” Davey asked by way of greeting, and Jack shook his head.

“Hate those things. And besides, you’re one to talk.” Jack pointed to Davey’s sweatshirt, and he shrugged.

“Do as I say, not as I do,” he laughed as he locked the door behind them. “So, what’s up?”

“Nothing. Why does something have to be up for us to go on a walk in the rain?” Jack asked.

“Because that’s what you always do before you have something big to tell me.”

“I do not!”

“That’s what you did when you told me you were going out with Katherine, and then when you broke up with her, and when you came out,” Davey said.

“Huh.”

“You’re not slick. So, come on. Just get it out when you’re ready. I’ve got all day.” Davey let his gaze flicker over Jack for a split second, then turned his eyes back to the sidewalk in front of them. They walked in silence for a while, but never did it feel uncomfortable. That was one of Davey’s favorite things about Jack. The two of them were fine with just being in the other’s presence. Unless, of course, Davey was doing homework. Then Jack put all his efforts into distracting him. But Davey never minded it that much.

“What’re you smiling about?” Jack asked, amused.

“Nothing,” Davey replied quickly, wishing his stomach didn’t just drop the way it did. He really had to get that to stop. “Is there some place you wanted to go, or are we just walking to walk?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Jack’s voice sounded quieter than usual, and more serious.

“Okay, Jack, what’s this about? You’re making me nervous.” Davey stopped and turned to face Jack, who had frozen mid-step.

“Just give me two minutes to find it.”

“Oh, so there _is_ something,” Davey said, following as Jack picked up his pace, almost breaking into a run. He went out of Davey’s cul-de-sac and down the street to the left, stopping when he reached the playground.

“You could’ve paused to let me catch my breath. You know I don’t run,” Davey panted as he slowed to a stop behind Jack. “Why here?”

“This is where we first met, remember? Charlie still had his cast, and you were here with Les when we showed up.” Jack walked up the pavement path to the bike rack. “We were bored and we didn’t know anybody yet, and then we found you guys. We could’ve just kept going or turned around or something, but we didn’t. And you were nice, and you lived nearby, and we were both about to start high school. That was almost three years ago.” He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. “It’s like that Robert Frost poem we read a couple times last year. Two roads diverged in the woods, or something.”

“And I-I took the one less travelled by, and that has made all the difference,” Davey finished, ignoring the pit in his stomach and more confused than ever. “What- “

“If you hadn’t been here that day, and we hadn’t decided to leave the house or come this way or stop and talk, we might have never met.”

“You’re right,” Davey said at last. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with everything, Davey. Everything. It has to do with the thing that I’ve been wanting to tell you for close to four months now.” Jack turned to face Davey, and suddenly Davey felt his heart catch in his throat.

“I like you, Davey. A lot. And I wanted to tell you somewhere kind of special, because you can’t just tell your best friend you like them in any old place, you have to make it special.”

Davey’s mind went blank. All the times he’d ever thought about what he would say, all of the nights thinking about this, all of the daydreaming had disappeared in an instant, and he was left with nothing but static.

“At least say something. Anything. Whether you hate me, or- “

Davey pulled Jack into a kiss, both hands cupped around his face. Jack draped his hands around Davey’s neck to keep himself from falling backwards. They stayed that way for another moment or so before they broke apart.

“So, I’m gonna guess you don’t hate me,” Jack said breathlessly, wearing a huge smile.

“I couldn’t hate you if I tried, Jack.”

“Good to know.” And this time, it was Jack who pulled Davey in for a kiss.

* * *

 

Jack couldn’t stop grinning as he held Davey’s hand. They were walking back from the playground, completely soaked from the rain, but he felt like everything was brighter, somehow. He felt like the world had shifted ever so slightly, because Davey Jacobs had kissed him. And then he’d kissed Davey Jacobs. If you had told Jack a year ago that he’d have done that, he would have laughed and walked away. But it had happened. And he didn’t think he’d ever be over it.


End file.
